Dinner with Spud
by MrsRockstarSpud
Summary: Rockstar Spud is feeling naughty and he decides to treat his girlfriend. This story is a first person p.o.v, Contains adult humour and adult content. Characters: Rockstar Spud and your name.
1. Dinner with Spud - Part 1

**Dinner with Spud!**

Spud was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He was making a chicken salad for the two of us. He was in a really happy mood today, not that I'm complaining!  
I opened the door and I walked through the door into the kitchen.

"Spud… That looks delicious!" I said with a smile.  
"Thank you. Thomas, our new butler is busy upstairs so I had to prepare dinner." Spud said.  
"Yeah but butlers are meant to make the dinner and you can do what he's doing." I said giggling a little.  
"Um no hunni. Yes butlers make the dinner but I can't do his job because I can't fix PCs!" He laughed.

Spud turned around and then he looked me up and down…

"You look gorgeous tonight by the way." Spud said with a wink.  
"You are always gorgeous babe." I blushed while giggling a bit.  
"I'm serious! You're making me hot…" Spud flirts.  
"Spud! We haven't eaten yet and you're turning me on with your sexy moans." I blushed then giggled.  
"I wanna take you right now. We can just have the salad after." Spud flirted with a wink.  
"Spud! Baby I'm hungry, can't we eat first at least?" I said blushing.

He looked at me with lust, licked his lips then turned around again to set out the salad on the plates.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked.  
"Sure… I can wait baby." He said with a sexy, evil look on his face.

OH GOD I'M IN DEEP TROUBLE!

Spud walked over to the kitchen table where I was sat down and he put down a plate of salad in front of me on the table.  
He then put his plate of salad opposite of me on the table.

"Would you like a drink hunni?" Spud asked.  
"What have you got babe?" I asked him.  
"Well… We have some nice cold cans of lager, a bottle of wine, a bottle of Jägermeister, a bottle of champagne, a few cans of red bull and a big bottle of cider!"  
He said, then smiled.  
"You alcoholic! Only joking give me a can of lager." I laughed.  
"Says the one who wants a can of lager! Not very romantic my love!" Spud said laughing.  
"Fine. I'll have what you're having." I laughed.


	2. Dinner with Spud - Part 2

**Dinner with Spud!  
****(Continued)**

Spud picked up the bottle of champagne and put it on the counter.  
He closed the fridge and cleaned two glasses in the sink then he turned around with the bottle of champagne and said:

"Watch me open this! Imagine what I'm gonna do to you later on and the champagne foam represents something else…" He winked.

He opened the bottle of champagne with his screwdriver and foam shot into the air…  
He smiled at me then put a glass of champagne near my plate of salad, then put the other glass of champagne next to his plate of salad.

"Soooo… Was you impressed?" Spud asked with a wink.  
"I was impressed yes. Didn't know you was that dirty!" I laughed.  
"Let's eat then, I'm starving!" I said.

Me and Spud picked up our knives and forks and was eating our salad.

**10 minutes later…**

"That was delicious! No offence Spud but the champagne sucked!" I said giggling a little.  
"Sorry. You should have just had your lager. I was just trying to impress you." Spud said.  
"Spud, I don't wanna be impressed and have you being too romantic. I want you to be yourself. I'm still over the moon about you." I said.  
"Why are you still over the moon?" Spud asked.  
"Because I'm still shocked that you are with me. You are THE Rockstar Spud!" I said.  
"Your point?" Spud laughed.

Spud looked at me, then put his hands on my face and said:

"I don't care babe. To everyone else you are just an average lady, but to me, you're my queen. You are perfect for me." Spud smiled.  
"Ohhhh Spud…" I blushed and I smiled.

Then we kissed on the lips.

"Let's take this to bed babe. I have a box of condoms, some handcuffs and a bottle of chocolate sauce!" Spud smiled and winked.  
"Yayyyy" I'll race you Spud!" I said laughing.

Then me and Spud raced each other to bedroom upstairs…


	3. Dinner with Spud - Part 3

**Dinner with Spud!  
****(Continued)**

Spud closed the bedroom door and I was already undressed.  
I was wearing a red and black lace bra with matching thong.  
Spud took off his blue skinny jeans and his tight black t-shirt and all he left on was his sexy, tight, leopard print boxers.

"Soooo… You gonna take those off for me?" Spud asked.  
"I want you to do it, I saw your sexy evil smirk in the kitchen. I want you to do me hard like you wanted to." I winked.  
"Is that right?" He laughed.

Spud climbed on the bed and he reached around me and undid my bra.  
He kissed both of my breasts then he pulled off my thong.  
He stood up and he went to the edge of the bed and kneeled down.  
He was licking me out and rubbing my clit with his tongue.  
Then without warning I felt a sticky, cold substance on my pussy and he started licking my pussy again up and down and licking my hard, aching clit.  
It must be the chocolate sauce he was using!

"Aaaah aaaah aaaaaah ohhhh fuu…. Mnikghjmnbv nnbbghjn!" I moaned as I cum all over his mouth and the stubble on his face.

Just as I climaxed, he got up and put on a condom.  
Spud climbed on to the bed again and I opened my legs for him.  
He pushed his dick into my pussy and he started thrusting away hard and fast.

"Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah!" Spud moaned as he was thrusting.  
"Aaah aaah aaah ohhh Spud! Ohhh harder Spud! Ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh!" I moaned.  
"Aaaaaah aaaah aaaah aaaah aaaah aaah!" Spud moaned.  
"Harder Spud! Harder! Faster!" I moaned with my eyes rolling back into my head.  
"Aaah aaah aaah mmmmm dirty girl mmmmm aaaah aaaah aaaah!" Spud moaned.  
"Ohhhh ohhhh Spud! I'm cumming babe! Aaah aaah aaah!" I moaned.  
"Cum you naughty slut! Cum for me! Aaaah aaah aaah aaah aaah!" Spud moaned.  
"Spud! Spud! Ohhhh ohhhh fuck me! I'm gonna cum! Oh fucking hell! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Avty6uyhjnb nbvyhj nbvgy nbvgtyuk!" I moaned as I came and through my orgasm.  
"That's it baby! I'm cumming too! Ohhhh fuc… mnbgftyuk mngyukm nmtfvbbn jnbghhj!" Spud screamed as he came.

Spud kissed me on the lips and he pulled his cock from my pussy.

"Spud… That was amazing! You forgot to handcuff me to the bed by the way." I said.  
"Oh yeah… I forgot hunni. Hey I ordered those red roses I crushed last time. They should be here tomorrow morning."  
"Spud, you didn't have to do that…" I smiled.  
"I wanted to. I love you." Spud smiled back.


	4. Dinner with Spud - Part 4

**Dinner with Spud!  
****(Continued)**

Me and spud kissed on the lips.

"I love you too Spud. Do you mind if we have a short nap? Hold me while I sleep." I said with a smile.  
"Just sleep facing me so I wouldn't get a face full of hair then! I don't mind." He said.  
"Cool. You're so warm and soft…" I said smiling.  
"All the better for cuddling my love. Let's have that nap!" Spud said.

Me and Spud fell asleep in a hug like position and fell asleep in each others arms.

**THE END!**


End file.
